


They say I'm up and coming like I'm fucking in an elevator - Ed Sheeran one-shot

by 1Derfulfanfictions



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Derfulfanfictions/pseuds/1Derfulfanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first fic I wrote after an 8 year hiatus. Mature. Smutty. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	They say I'm up and coming like I'm fucking in an elevator - Ed Sheeran one-shot

I’d just swiped the mascara brush over the lashes on my left eye when I first noticed the heat from the down lights in the bathroom I shared with my boyfriend, Ed. Ed fucking Sheeran. I quickly swiped the same brush over my right lashes, not bothering to prime the brush in the bottle in between. I studied my face in the mirror. The heat from the lights had given my cheeks a natural hue, so I skipped the blush and applied a light coat of lipstick. It had to be lipstick, not gloss – Ed hated it when I wore anything sticky. Ed and I had been together for 2 years now. He’d spent a lot of that time touring around the world. Sometimes I travelled with him, but most of the time I was back home in London. The distance was hard, but I had my friends and my job to keep me sane when the days seemed long, and the nights even longer. Ed had been home for the last month, but was busy recording his new album. He worked long days in the studio, sometimes not returning home until the early hours of the next morning. But not tonight. Tonight was our first night together since he’d been home. Ed has promised to take me out to dinner – no managers, agents or directors joining us, no mobile phone constantly buzzing, just the two of us. We really needed it. Everything had been weird since Ed had been home. I’d welcomed him back with open arms, figuratively and literally, glad to have him back in our bed, holding me every night as I fall asleep. And his lips, his gorgeous perfect lips back on mine. The same lips that sang sweet verses in my ear. But that was as far as our physical interactions had got. It was obvious we were both sexually frustrated, but I couldn’t bring myself to go through with it. I’d make some excuse, and push him away gently. It’s not that I didn’t want to make love with him, my god, he is so loving and generous. But I just needed to reconnect with him on an emotional level first. Distance is hard on us both. For me, as much as I love having him home, I can’t just slip back into the rhythm with Ed, after being here on my own so long. But tonight, that would change. I stood up straight in front of the mirror and smoothed out my dress. My favourite black dress – strapless, falling to mid thigh, with gathered ruffles all the way down the front. My hair was up in a high bun – Ed loved grabbing onto my hair between the sheets, and this made it easy for him, I thought to myself. I was happy with my makeup, and picked up my phone from the bathroom bench, switching off the lights as I walked out. 6:30pm. Ed was due home at 7:00, with our reservation at 8:00. Just as I reached our walk in robe, seeking my cream heels to complete my outfit, my phone started to ring. “Give me love like never before, ‘cause lately I’ve been craving more” I never got sick of hearing Ed’s voice, even if it was lame to have one of his songs as my ring tone. I smiled, knowing he was on the other end. “Hey, I was just thinking about you” the smile was evident in my voice as I answered his call. “Hey love” he replied, sounding dejected. “What’s up, is everthing ok?” I ask, hopping on one foot as I try to slip on my shoe, holding the phone with my free hand. “I’ll completely understand if you want me to sleep on the couch tonight,” he began, still not giving me any idea as to what he was talking about. “The guys in the st-studio really want me to stay and finish up this one song tonight, so I’m not going to be home until late, again. I’m really sorry, world’s worst boyfriend right here” he finished. I stopped struggling with my shoes. “Oh, ok” I said, not really knowing what to say, “I guess I’ll see you later tonight then?” “I’m so sorry snowflake, I promise tomorrow night I am all yours. I-I have to go, but I love you”. “Love you too,” I reply, before ending the call. I kick off my shoes and reach my hand behind my head to unzip my dress. I had been hoping they’d be Ed’s hands later, but obviously I would have to wait another 24 hours or so for that. I sighed as the dress pooled around my ankles. I wasn’t mad, just disappointed. I’d been so looking forward to tonight. I pulled on a singlet and shorts, not bothering to undo my hair or remove my makeup, and made my way to the kitchen. Heating up leftovers from last night, I sat on the couch and flicked on the TV. My favourite movie, Secret Window, was about 5 minutes in on channel one.

My eyelids were heavy by the time the movie finished. I picked up my dishes and took them to the kitchen sink. The clock on the wall read 9:00. I retrieved my phone from the lounge and headed back to our bedroom. The light from my phone guided me to bed, and I was thankful for the new mattress Ed had convinced me we should purchase as it moulded to my body. I pulled the covers up under my chin and closed my eyes. I wasn’t sure how long I’d been asleep when I felt the covers being lifted beside me. I was on my side, facing away from Ed’s side. “Ed?” I asked sleepily, half rolling over to catch sight of him, but never managing to actually open my eyes. “Shhh, baby go back to sleep, I’m home”. I felt him crawl over to where I was laying. He snaked his arm under mine, and rested his hand cupping my breast. It was his favourite way to sleep. Ed buried his face at the bottom my hair. He was now close enough for me to feel his breath on my skin. He had been drinking, I could smell the alcohol. I relaxed into his arms, feeling myself drifting off to sleep. Before sleep could engulf me once more, I felt Ed’s fingers move up ever so slightly, beginning to tease my nipple. His lips left a trail of kisses from the base of my skull to that sweet spot under my ear. I instinctively flexed away, Ed’s hot breath near my ear giving me goosebumps. I grabbed his wrist and moved his hand down to my waist, opening my eyes. “Please, don’t” I whisper. This isn’t how I wanted it. I felt Ed sigh against me, and pull me closer. I could feel his hard on pressing against my ass. My heart was hammering now, blood coursing through my veins, loud enough I swear you could hear it. I exhaled silently, trying to calm myself down. I loved this man, but I didn’t want a quick fumble in the middle of the night. Another 5 minutes passed, neither of us moving, breathing in unison. Ed was the first to pull away, rising from the bed and heading into our ensuite bathroom. I rolled over and snuggled up to his pillow, inhaling his scent. I heard the familiar sound of water hitting the tiles in the shower. I knew what Ed was doing – the same thing he’d done almost every night that I’d turned him down. I listened intently. Ed was a creature of habit. I knew what was coming. Specifically, Ed. He was taking care of himself in the shower. The thought had my heart pounding again. He needed the release, and I had an idea it was as much about the stress of recording as it was about what we weren’t doing. As if on cue, I heard Ed. “Oh shitttttt” he inhaled sharply, the water switched off abruptly. I closed my eyes again, pretending to be asleep. I didn’t want him to know I’d heard his private show.

As I swiped my mascara brush over my left lashes, I couldn’t help but feel a sense of deja vu. But tonight was different. I could feel Ed staring at me, but I was determined to finish my makeup before turning to look at him. “You’re the most beautiful girl in the world” he whispered from behind me, his arms finding tenure around my waist. My eyes find his in the mirror. He’s wearing my favourite dark blue baggy jeans and a tight, plain black tshirt. His black framed glasses made his hair appear even more fiery, if that’s even possible. Whoever said the eyes are the window to the soul were clearly talking about Ed. It’s almost as though I can see through his eyes, down into his chest and his beating heart, while also being able to see up into his mind - memories, promises, plans for the future playing on a loop like a slideshow. I can’t even put into the words the number of shades of blue and grey I can see in his eyes. I place my hands over his, entwining our fingers. “You don’t scrub up too bad yourself” I tease, twirling around to face him. His lips find mine, perfectly in sync as always. I steady myself, placing my left hand on the sink. The Give Me Love bracelet Ed has his mum make especially for me clinks against the cool marble. I can taste him, freshly brushed teeth and my favourite cologne. Our lips move in perfect harmony, to a song only we can hear. Ed holds me on the small on my back, his other hand buried in my hair, fingers laced anywhere he can grab in my bun. I miss him, even when he is here. I unwillingly end our kiss. “There’ll be plenty of time for that later Mr Sheeran, right now you owe me dinner!” I said, giving him a quick peck before turning on my heel and heading towards the garage, dragging him along with me.

Arriving at the restaurant, we were sat right in the corner at the back, away from everyone else. For the first time since Ed had arrived home, I felt like I could breathe. Ever the gentleman, he pulled out my chair, inviting me to sit down. I smile at him and he smiles back, his ginger mop bouncing as he sits down opposite me. “Finally, I have you all to myself” I tease. “You always have all of my heart” he grins back, reaching over the table to touch the heart shaped pendant he gave me before he left on tour. He motions for a waiter, and orders us 2 beers. We had barely ordered mains when I heard Ed’s ringtone – Eric Clapton’s Layla. I watched as he pulled it out of his pocket, his finger hovering over the answer button. I clear my throat before he has a chance to proceed. “Sorry” he mumbles quickly, flicking the phone to silent and placing it on the table, “It’s habit”. I look down and see it’s Stuart calling. Nothing is so important tonight that it can’t wait until tomorrow. As the alcohol goes down easier, the electricity between us is palpable. We both know what’s going to happen tonight. We weren’t the only ones to notice either, the waiter blushes the shade of Ed’s hair every time he comes over to our table. I can feel Ed’s hand on my knee, his thumb rubbing gentle circles. When the waiter comes to clean our plates, the constant vibrating of Ed’s phone is driving me nuts. It’s Stuart, again. 6 missed calls, and enough is enough. “Just take it”, I say, sitting back in my chair and rolling my eyes. Ed looks at me for a few seconds, gauging whether he really should or not. “I swear I’ll be 5 minutes, tops,” Ed says, hopping out of his chair and walking towards the bar, “Tonight is about us” he whispers in my ear, kissing my temple as he goes. The waiter appears again, asking if we would like to see a dessert menu. I shake my head, instead asking for the bill. I can see Ed at the bar, pacing, his free hand tucked into the pocket of his jeans. Ed joins me just as I’m replacing my credit card into my purse. He pulls me to his side as we walk out of the restaurant. “I have a surprise for you,” he says cryptically, as he takes my hand and opens the car door for me. When I have all limbs safely in the car, he closes the door and walks to the driver’s side. This time, it’s my turn for my hands to wander over his legs. I start near his knee, tracing a line along the inside hem of his jeans, stopping just below the zip. My sudden bold contact causes Ed to pull up a little too quickly at a red light, earning us looks from the car next to us. He looks over at me, his eyes a darker shade then earlier. He exhales loudly, diverting his eyes back to the road. I settle for massaging his head with my hand, his ginger locks matted with far too much wax.

We arrive at the Astor Hotel. I love this place. Ed and I escape here sometimes, usually when he can only be home for a night or two. It’s a plain building from the outside, but inside it’s cosy and warm. There’s 15 stories to the hotel, and 20 new stories above, full of offices. Sharon, the middle aged receptionist nods in our direction as we arrive. She knows who Ed is, but she has always kept our secret hideaway private. It’s part of the reason we keep returning. As we walk toward to front desk to retrieve the room key Sharon is holding out for us, I hear Ed’s phone ring again. Somewhere along the line he had turned it back on loud. This time he doesn’t seek my permission to answer it. He walks towards to elevator, and I join him with the key. I feel slightly tipsy from the beers over dinner, and I’m keen to get to our room. Ed holds the elevator door open, and I walk in with him close behind. He’s still on the phone. I pull him towards me by his belt loops and run my hands up under his shirt. I run my fingertips ever so gently up and down his spine – I know it drives him crazy. I look up at him from under my eyelashes. He removes my hands, mouthing a quick “Sorry” to me, turning around to face the elevator door once more, engrossed in his conversation. “Oh you’ll pay for that, Mr Sheeran” I think to myself. I make quick work of my black lace underwear, Ed’s favourite, silently stepping out of it, before bunching it up in my hands. I press the button to every floor, even the offices above the hotel. Ed doesn’t notice, he’s pacing again, hand in his pocket. He doesn’t even seem to notice when we stop on floor 15, our usual room. As I step out of the elevator, I turn back to look at him. Nope, still too deep in his call to notice. I wait until the doors almost close, and put my arm in between them, setting off the sensor. The doors open once again, and I hand Ed the bunched up underwear I had removed, before pressing the close door button, quickly exiting the elevator. The look of confusion, then realisation on Ed’s face as the doors close for the final time makes me giggle. As I open the door to our room, I wonder to myself if he’ll stop at every floor and come back down, or take the stairs back to me…

Ed’s POV

“Just take it”, she says, sitting back in her chair and rolling her eyes. I look at her for a few seconds, gauging whether I really should or not. “I swear I’ll be 5 minutes, tops,” I say, hopping out of my chair and walking towards the bar, “Tonight is about us” I whisper in her ear, kissing her temple as I go. “Stuart, you alright?” I answer. I know it must be important, because I’d already told him not to call otherwise. He knows about tonight, he knows about everything since I’ve been home – the way she struggles to amalgam single life to couple-dom when I return. I know I leave her alone too often. I wish she’d travel with me more. “Sorry Ed. I’ll be as quick as I can,” comes Stuart’s reply, before he starts repeating a conversation he’s just had with the label. I look over and see her following the waiter to the entry of the restaurant. She’s turned down dessert, and I can’t help but frown a little. That’s what makes eating out with her so fun, sharing dessert. The way she agonises over which one to choose, like it’s the last thing she’ll ever eat. The way she takes the spoon I offer her into her mouth, closing her eyes and moaning slightly, like whatever she’s eating is causing an orgasm in her mouth. “Just tell them I don’t want to release that as a single, it’s out of the question” I say to Stuart. “Can you at least consider it? Give them a small glimmer of hope so I don’t have to call again tonight? How is everything going?” Stuart responds. “ Fine so far, until I had some guy calling me 6 times! I really need to get back to her and my answer is still no,” I reply. “Ok Ed, but I don’t think they’re going to let this one go without a fight. I’ll need to call you back”. “If I’m in any state to talk by then. See you.” I hang up before Stuart has a chance to reply.

I climb into the drivers side of our black SUV and head towards the Astor. It’s our chill out location, away from everyone and everything. She places her hand on my knee. I like that. I find it very comforting, even more-so when it’s her. What she does next catches me off guard. One minute her hand is on my knee, the next her fingers have slipped all the way up the inside of my thigh to zipper. The shock and boldness of her move, as well as the sudden sensation in my crotch made my eyes close involuntarily. I bit my tongue to stop the animalistic sound in my throat from escaping. I suddenly realise I need to open my eyes, and when I do, I come face to face with a red light. I stamp my foot on the brake. The tyres squeal against the road, and we’re suddenly stopped 20 metres short of the line. I look over at her – god she looks so beautiful. She’s removed her hand, and it’s now resting back in her lap. So looks over at me, her face the epitome of innocence, the only thing giving her away is the hint of a smirk forming in the corners of her mouth. I force myself to look away. It’s the only thing I can do to stop myself launching an attack on her perfect lips.

I look up from the floor in the elevator as she thrusts something black into my hands. Before I have a chance to respond, I’m watching a wicked smile play out on her lips before the doors close once more. I’m suddenly no longer aware of the conversation on the other end of the phone. The object is soft like satin in my hand. And then it hits me – her underwear, still warm where it’s hugged her skin. “Shit!” escapes my mouth as I turn to the elevator panel and repeatedly press the ‘open door’ button. Every single floor level is illuminated. “Ed, buddy, what’s wrong?” I had momentarily forgotten Stuart was still on the line. “S-S-Stuart, I’ma need to c-call you back” I stutter, ending the call before he has a chance to respond. The doors open on level 16, and I furiously start pressing the ‘close door’ button. I sling the black French lace over my index finger. I remember buying these for her, how shy she’d been to wear them, for me to see her in them. She’d stood at the foot of our bed, toes pointed inwards awkwardly, her hair falling over her face like a veil. Clearly she no longer felt shy! As I wait for the door to open on floor 18, I realise it would be quicker for me to take the stairs. I leap out of the elevator. Throwing open the door to the stairs, I grab the rail and take the stairs two at a time.

Your POV

I slide the key through the lock and hear the familiar click. I push the door open with my hip and stop as the scene inside greets me. There’s an array of tea light candles littering the room, eliciting a soft glow that immediately feels warm. My eyes dart around the room, not sure where to look. I take another tentative step inside. This is not what I was expecting. As I let go of the door and allow it to close behind me, I notice one of Ed’s guitars, Nigel laying across the bed. I’m not sure what’s going on, but I’m starting to think staying at the Astor wasn’t the only surprise Ed had in store. But I need to get a grip – I’ve started the game, and now I have to see it through.

I walk over the chair neatly tucked under the table, picking it up and carefully setting it down in the middle of the room, the back of it facing the door. Hitching up my dress slightly, I throw my leg over one side, sitting down and resting my arms on the back of the chair. Seductive, but not enough to give anything away. I wait, listening intently for any sign that Ed is about to join me. I hear the door to the stairs slam close, and the dull thud of sneakers running on carpet. I know it’s Ed, and my heart begins to race. He lets himself in, throwing down his room key on the table by the door. I can see his chest heaving, no doubt from running. We’re both still, our eyes locked. The electricity between us is palpable. I don’t know if it’s the alcohol talking, or the adrenaline, but I rise from the chair and make my way over to Ed, kicking off my heels on the way. Our eyes are still solely focused on each other, until I place my hands on his shoulders, and press my lips to his ear. “They say I’m up and coming like I’m fucking in an elevator”, I whisper to him seductively. I can feel the blood pulsing through his jugular vein. He smells of a heady mixture of alcohol and sweat. He grabs the front of my dress in one hand, part way between my breasts and my belly button, using his free hand to fish my underwear out of his pocket. I move my head back to look him in the eye, and when I do he drops them onto the floor between us. He takes my hands in his and spins me around, guiding me back to the chair. He kneels down in front of me. “Before we go any further, there’s something I want to do. All you need to do for me is listen.” Ed grabs his guitar of the bed and sits down, crossed legged, in front of the chair. He strums the guitar a few times, adjusting it, before looking back at me once more “I love you,” he whispers. His fingers move flawlessly over the fretboard, chords filling the air, unfamiliar to me. I watch as Ed closes his eyes, retreating into the music.

Ed’s POV

“I love you”, I whisper to her, and immediately start playing the song I’ve written for about her. About us. About what I know we are, and what I hope we will be in the future. I’ve never felt this nervous before. My music is the one thing I am confident in, but my palms are sweaty, and my heart is still racing. I don’t quite feel comfortable, my guitar resting across my lap at an odd angle, thanks to the bulge protruding from my jeans. When she whispered in my air, it took all of my love for her not to give up on playing this for her right now, and instead making sweet love to her. But I figure there’s plenty of time for that. I need to do this, to let her know how much she means to me.

Settle down with me

Cover me up

Cuddle me in

Lie down with me

And hold me in your arms

And your heart’s against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck

I’m falling for your eyes, but they don’t know me yet

And with a feeling I’ll forget, I’m in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We’re falling in love

Settle down with me

And I’ll be your safety

You’ll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm

But I’m cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms

Oh no

My heart’s against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck

I’m falling for your eyes, but they don’t know me yet

And with this feeling I’ll forget, I’m in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We’re falling in love

Yeah I’ve been feeling everything

From hate to love

From love to lust

From lust to truth

I guess that’s how I know you

So I hold you close to help you give it up

So kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We’re falling in love

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We’re falling in love

Your POV

Settle down with me

Cover me up

Cuddle me in

Lie down with me

And hold me in your arms

And your heart’s against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck

I’m falling for your eyes, but they don’t know me yet

And with a feeling I’ll forget, I’m in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We’re falling in love

My heart skips a beat as I drink in the music, lyrics and Ed’s beautiful voice. No wonder I can’t sing – the year we were born god decided to save up all the musical talent and gift it to the most amazing man I’ve ever met, who’s currently sitting in front of me, singing me a love song. A sob threatens to escape my chest, and I swallow hard. My hands are shaking, and in this moment I’m thankful I’m sitting on the chair, because I’m sure my legs would have given out from beneath me had I been standing. His eyes are closed, his ginger, almost blonde lashes are splayed across his cheeks. I watch his fingers move over the guitar, and for a moment I’m almost jealous of how well he knows it.

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We’re falling in love

By now his voice is cracking with raw emotion, and I realise there’s tears streaming down my face. This moment feels surreal. I’ve watched Ed play hundreds of times, but this is different.

Falling in love

We’re falling in love

As he finishes, he sets down his guitar carefully, still not yet looking at me. I launch myself onto his lap, startling him so much he falls backwards onto his elbows. My lips find his, and I don’t care that my tears are now falling onto the pale skin of his face. I can feel his ginger mop tickling my face, his 3-day-old stubble grazing my chin. My lips are kissing his feverishly. I know that if I stop, I’m going to lose it altogether. I’ve never felt this way, never felt this much love, or this loved. Lust has never consumed me the way it does now. I bite down on his lower lip, and he breaks the kiss, pushing me away slightly. He puts his hand to his lip and looks at it, checking for blood. I obviously wasn’t a gentle as I thought. He really does only have himself to blame. I crawl off his lap and kneel in front of him, eye to eye. My chest is heaving, partly from the lack of oxygen, but mostly because I’m still trying to control every emotion threatening to spill out at any moment. His eyes have found mine once again, his glasses slightly askew his face. He’s supporting his weight on one arm now, elbow bent slightly. “Ed,” I begin, and it comes out more whiney than I would have liked. He leans over and places his index finger on my lips, silencing me. “I know,” he says, like he can read my thoughts. He stands up, stumbling slightly from the combination of alcohol and sudden blood flow back to his limbs after sitting cross-legged. He extends his hand for me and I take it, positive that I wouldn’t be able to stand without his support.

Ed picks me up and sits me down on the edge of the bed, sitting down next to me. I lay down with my hands across my stomach, my head turned to look at him as he joins me. His hand on my hip gently encourages me onto my side, and he closes the gap between our lips again. Ed’s hands reach behind my back, pulling down the zipper on my dress. I push Ed down onto his back and straddle his hips, my dress falling away from my front, exposing my bare breasts. Ed breaks our kiss, removing his glasses and throwing them onto the floor. His hands reach for my breast, his thumb grazing my nipples. I moan into his mouth as I realise how much I need his hands all over me. My body feels like it’s on fire. I reach down between my legs, unhooking Ed’s belt from his jeans. This action causes my breasts to be squeezed together, upwards and outwards. “Baby,” Ed exhales, sitting up and rising to his feet, his hand supporting me under my ass. I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist, making light work of his jeans and boxers. He helps me manoeuvre to remove my dress and I add it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Ed turns me around and carefully lays me back on the bed, so that he’s on top once again. As he crawls between my legs, I remove his shirt. Finally we’re free of all remaining barriers between us. He dips down to my breasts again, and I feel his cool, wet tongue on my nipples. I graze my nails over his shoulders and down his side, my back arching involuntarily as he continues to tease. I pull his head up gently, my fingers under his chin until he’s looking me in the eye. “Ed, please, I just need you, now”, I shiver slightly as the loss of contact hits me. He reaches down and plants a single kiss on my lips, before positioning himself above me. I tighten around him as he enters me, crying out something unintelligible. His eyes are closed, the look on his face a mix of pleasure and relief. After what feels like hours but is mere moments, Ed pulls almost all the way out of me, before easing into me again. It’s an agonising sweetness. I run my hands up and down his chest, and wonder for the millionth time how I managed to end up with someone as amazing as Ed. He could have any woman he wanted, and I’ll spend the rest of my life wondering why he chose me. My thoughts are interrupted as Ed pushes back into me again, more forcefully this time. I bring his lips back to mine and bend my knees to my hips, wrapping my legs around him. Ed grunts into the kiss as my action causes him to be buried deeper within me.

Ed’s POV

Slipping in and out of her was pure ecstasy. Much better than my solution of late. I could do this all day every day for the rest of my life, with her of course. She suddenly wraps her legs around my waist, and I feel myself slip into her even deeper. Oh fuck. “More Ed,” she begs, her eyes closed, head pushed back into the bed. I start to move in and out of her a little harder and a litter faster. A near growl escapes my throat as her hips begin to rise up to meet my thrusts, her walls tight around me. I press my lips into her neck, licking, sucking, biting any flesh I could get a hold of. Her fingertips are gliding up and down my spine and I feel my manhood twitch within her. My lips move from her neck to the sweet spot behind her ear. Before I know what’s happening, she’s rolled over on top of me.

Your POV

Jesus Christ. The whole world could be crumbling down around us outside and I don’t even think I’d care right now. My hands are on his shoulders to both steady myself and use as leverage as I ride him. One of his hands is one my hip, setting my pace, while the other is buried in my hair, under my bun, pulling harder and harder and I know he’s getting close. I tighten around him and it’s enough to bring him undone. But he doesn’t stop thrusting, and I know he won’t be satisfied until I’m there too. It doesn’t take much – his calloused fingers on my clit and I’m done for too. As my chin rests on his shoulder and I try to catch my breath, I wonder how the fuck I ended up so lucky.

He’s mine, I’m his, and I know no matter how hard the distance may be, it will always be worth it with Ed.


End file.
